3 AM
by bambi726
Summary: So at sleepovers my bestfriends and we get really loopy and bored around 3 , so this time since the shrinky-dink thing broke, we wrote a very random, very OOC, and completly crazy story.
1. Chapter 1

**So as the title states, this was written at 3 am. Random, OOC, and completely crazy. Flames accepted.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Maximum Ride.**

Suddenly, Angel popped out from through a bush.

"She's a pig!" Angel yelled as she picked a twig from her hair. Max walked over with a blonde afro -wig "hey jasper."

"Hey," Jackson Rathbone or something said.

"Wow, who are you?"

"You'll never know…" Jackson Rathbone or something said while he slipped away into the bushes.

"He's my buddy." Angel said.

"Then why did you ask him who he was?" Max/Jasper asked.

"Yellow!" Jasper/Max said.

"Exactly," Angel replied. They looked over at Ella who was lying on the grass…dead. She died after eating too many mints on her blind date with Sam, who she ditched for the Walmart store manager, which was actually a triple date with Max/Fang and Angel/Angel's nameless date.**(A/N we were on sugar highs and not thinking. . . lets just pretend Angel isn't six anymore. . .)**

"So when do you have that date with the Wal-mart store manager?" Max not Jasper asked Ella.

"Yeh, you two are really hitting it off." Angel winked.

"What?" Max asked.

"Wait, I never got to tell Jackson Rathbone or something that he's beautiful!" Angel yelled as she too ran into the bushes, "don't worry what's-his-face, I'm coming!"

"That's what I thought you said, "Max said.

"El-lah, it's rude to ignore people." Max said even though she said something it's another paragraph.

"I'm not ready for my pancake fitting!" Fang added.

"Gosh darn it Fang, I told you to get ready five minutes ago!" Angel said dragging Jackson Rathbone or whatever/what's-his-face with her.

"Well, Ella's not ready either!"

"Obviously!" Angel yelled.

"Yeah, seriously Fang," Jackson Ratchabonnett exclaimed.

"I guess you're right." Fang sighed.

"Fang, I think we should make out." Max suggested.

"DONTCHA START THAT AGAIN!" Jackson Ratchabonnett said, "WUT KIND OF A GURL DO YEW THINK I AMMMMM?"

"I'd like to but not until I'm done getting ready for my pancake fitting." everyone stood there silent doing nothing.

"Okay I'm ready!"

"So let's make out!" Max suggested.

"Not until I'm ready for my pancake fitting!"

"What kind of girl do you think I am?" Jackson Ratchabonnett said.

"Yellow!" Jasper/Max said.

"Exactly," Angel agreed.

"OMG are you cheating on meh?!" Iggy asked barging in on the group.

"Noooooo…" everyone 'xept Iggy, Angel and Ella said.

"Oh, okay good," Iggy said. "I thought I was…uh…let's make out!"

"Okay!" Fang smiled.

"Hey!" Max screeched.

"I was talking to Jackson Ratchabonnett."

"Sure you were." Angel said rolling her eyes. "do you approve of this Ella?" everyone looked at Ella's dead body.

"That's exactly what I said!" Angel yelled.

"Well I guess if Katrina doesn't approve I won't make out with Jackson Ratchabonnett." Iggy said.

"Excuse me that's what's-his-face to you!" Jackson Ratchabonnett said z-snapping his fingers.

"Oh, sorry." Angel sighed.

"Let's have kids!" Iggy suggested.

"Oh-kay." Max said, "but not here…in a cave or something."

"b-but we're supposed to make out!" Fang cried.

"No, I'm supposed to carry the flowers," the guy said.

"Who's dat?" everyone asked.

"The Wal-mart store manager." the store manager of Wal-mart said.

"Oh, right!" Angel said.

"Actually I don't know what I was talking abo-"

"yes you do!" Angel interrupted.

"Can I be the flower girl?" Jackson Ratchabonnett asked.

"No that's the guy's job, remember?" Fang said "now if you'll excuse me I have to go get ready for the one thing with the place and the guy."

"The flower girl?" someone asked.

"Who cares," Fang replied.

"OOOh I do!" Max said.

"I think maybe we should all go to Chippy Dippy's Wonderland." Iggy said.

"Fang has to make out with me first." Max said.

"Fine." Fang sighed, he gave Max a hug.

"Cheap-o" Angel said.

"Sorry, I can't afford a kiss." Fang said.

"What's-his-face can! He's gots muney's cuz he's famous for wearing a blonde afro-wig!"

"Is that true?" Fang said.

"Yeah, and looking constipated." Jackson Ratchabonnett replied.

"How about we all go to that Hippy Skippy place now?" the store manager from Wal-mart said.

"Not until I make out with Max!" Fang said.

"Okay!" Max squealed. Fang hugged her.

"I still can't afford hugs." Fang pointed out.

"Oh, that's cool." Iggy smiled.

"Noooooo." Max said.

"SHUT UP!" Angel shouted.

"WUT, why?" Max/Jasper asked.

"I need to tie my shoe." Angel said pulling Iggy's hair.

"Oh, that makes sense." Fang nodded. He gave Max another hug.

"FAIL!" Jeb said. Everyone threw pies at him.

"Can we all go now?" Iggy asked. His hair was tied to Angel's shoe.

"Are you ready Ella?" Angel asked. "Well, too bad!" Angel exclaimed. "We're leaving NOW." everyone started to walk and Angel had to drag Iggy along since his hair was tied to her shoe.

"We're here!" Angel yelled.

"But I thought Trippy Flippy's Thunderland was in like west Georgabama." Jackson Ratchabonnett said, "how'd we get here this fast?"

"I'm bored." Iggy said, "I've always hated this place."

"Didn't you suggest we come here?" Max asked.

"Yeah…what's your point?" Angel got really mad all of a sudden. She untied her shoe and Iggy popped right up.

"Frosted Flakes, they're mo-" Max was cut off by Fang's lips. "but I thought you couldn't afford-"

"KISSES!" Jackson Ratchabonnett cut in.

"yeah, well we're at Lippy Flippy's now."

"I thought it was Slippy Rippy's." Angel said.

"No, I think it's Bippy Pippy's." Jackson blah said.

"Or was it Kippy Shippy's?" the store manager form Wal-mart questioned.

"I thought we were at Target…" everyone turned to look at Iggy.

"…wait are we at Target?" Fang asked.

"I'm not really sure…"  
Everyone stood there for quite some time 'till they noticed that the Wal-mart store manager was making out with Ella's dead body. Then Max and Fang began to make out too.

"I feel left out." Angel said to Jackson Rathbone or something. They started making out too. Soon Iggy was the only one left not making out. Iggy ran and grabbed a random stranger off da street. "heyy baby. Can I have a chain?"

"Heyy, I know yew!" the random stranger said. "You're that Iggy guy!"

"I am?" Iggy questioned.

"Who knows, we're at Target aren't we?"

"You wanna make out?" Iggy asked.

"We're guys."

"Exactly!" Angel said.

"Good point." Iggy said.

"But I'm not ready for that stage in our relationship! What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"A pretty one" Iggy replied.

"Umm…okay then…thanks?" the random stranger said.

"Wait a second, you're GAZZY!"

"I am?"

"Who knows we're at Target." Iggy said, "so anyways, can we make out?"

"Ummm, no."

"Too bad."

So there was a giant make out fest in the middle of Lippy Gippy's and it was all good and stuff…

TEH END!!!!

**Wow. . . I'm really wondering why I'm posting this but yeah. If (for whatever weird reason) you actually liked this, please review and I'll try to post the 2nd one (we wrote two).**

**So if you liked it:**

**Reveiw. . . or I'll send my flying llama after you.**


	2. Chapter 2

There was a long and quiet pool filled with oranges. Ella lay limply on top of them wearing the skimpy bathing suit Angel had bought her for her and the Walmart Store Manager's six month anniversary.  
"Hey baby," the Walmart Store Manager smiled walking out of some random corner only wearing a Speedo, "can I have a chain?"  
"SURPRISE!" the rest of the group popped out of the lemons.  
"Gosh you're ruining the orange party!" Nudge yelled and slapped the entire group in one slap. Suddenly Taylor Lautner flew in with Robert Patguy the ugly one.  
"Quit making me make out with you!" Robert shouted wrapping his arms around Fang.  
"Hey hey!" Iggy shouted trying to pry him off of Fang, "he is mine!"  
"Wasn't he yours?" Jackson blah asked pointing to Max.  
Max gasped, "What kind of a girl do you take me for?"  
"Uhhh…" Jackson blah did a what now.  
"I have to go" Nudge said suddenly.  
"You are sooo immature!" Robert Patguy the ugly one yelled.  
"Uhh…okay then…bye." Nudge said hopping out of the pool of oranges.  
"Hey Ella can you help me with this?" the Walmart Store Manager asked while pointing to his bright blue Speedo.** (Inside joke, it's not what you think) **  
"no, first we have to-"  
"I'm back!" Nudge said. She got back in the pool of oranges but she had brought someone with her. Everyone was all "who's that?" Angel gasped and ran into the lemons.  
"Where did she go?" Robert Patguy asked.  
"Ella how could you!" Max yelled. Everyone turned to look at Ella.  
"Um, wasn't she wearing a skimpy thing like 10 seconds ago?" Fang asked. Now she was wearing a fluffy dress.  
"Well…" the Walmart Store Manager started.  
"Not that! Look!" Max pointed. Everyone gasped and stared at Ella.  
"Ella how could you?!" Nudge slapped the lime out of Ella's hand.  
"I haven't said, like, anything!" Taylor complained.  
"Sorry…"Max apologized. Jackson Ratchabonnett gasped.  
"Ella's stripping!" Iggy pointed out. "Who has my camera?"  
"Here," Gazzy said holding out a broken camera, "I found it in my pants."  
"What?!" Fang shouted.  
"I found-"  
"I know what you said, skank! My god Iggy after all we've been through!"  
"Guys I found-"  
"how could you cheat on me like that?!" Fang cried.  
"I don't feel like being suspicious no mo…" Angel said popping out of the lemons.  
"Hey guys, I found-" Gazzy started.  
"DON'T LABEL ME!" Angel shouted and ran off again.  
"Yo, yo, yo, that was tight dawg!" Randy Jackson said. Everyone threw pies at him.  
"Wait so what's up with Angel?" Jackson blah asked all concerned and stuff.  
"I don't know. I have to figure out how to work this camera before Ella stops stripping…" Iggy said.  
"I found that in my pants." Gazzy said.  
"Cool!" Iggy shouted.  
"Hey" Lady Gaga the drag queen showed up.  
"I used all my pies on Randy Jackson!" Nudge complained.  
"Here use this," Gazzy handed he a cupcake, "I found it-"  
"in your pants, we know." everyone shouted.  
"No in my shoe, why do you hate me?!" Gazzy cried and followed Angel into the kitchen. Nudge threw the cupcake at Lady GaGa and she disappeared…  
"I'm not doing this." Jackson Ratchabonnett whispered pointing to the store manager.  
"Damn!" the Walmart Store Manager shouted. He was in the middle of redressing Ella. "You caught me." the entire group stood their motionless.  
"Mmmm," Gazzy mm-ed. He walked over to Max and wrapped his arms around Max.  
"Eww!" Max screeched.  
"What? I'm hot and not getting any action!" Gazzy** (as with Angel, let's pretend Gazzy isn't 8)** exclaimed clearly hurt.  
"So?" Max said. She walked over to Taylor Lautner.  
"Hey" Taylor smiled.  
"Hi" Max grinned.  
"Can we get this over with?" Fang asked.  
"I'm bbbbaaaaccccckkkkkk" Angel shouted.  
"Yeah, whatever. We're in the middle of a crisis here!" Gazzy exclaimed.  
"What crisis?" Jackson asked.  
"My god, why is everyone out to get me?!" Gazzy asked. He ran into the pool of lemons while crying.  
"Wait so are we like together?" Taylor asked Max.  
"Well I guess as long as it's okay with Ella…" everyone turned to look at Ella. "Well than it's official!" Max shouted. Suddenly Angel stumbled in mumbling something about a circle.  
"Seriously, what's the deal with you?" Jackson Blah asked.  
"Yeah," Nudge's date said.  
"Aahhhh" Angel yelled then ran back into the lemons where Gazzy greeted her.  
"Stoopid camera! Gazzy put this back in your pants I don't want it anymore!" Iggy yelled. He threw the camera but hit Fang's head instead.  
"Watch is Iggy, I mean seriously after all we've been through." Fang dramatized.  
"Hey guess what?" Angel said. She took the chalk and drew a circle around Taylor.  
"Hey what do you think we are? A couple?" Taylor yelled.  
"No" Angel said.  
"Oh, well, good then" Taylor said and sat down in the circle.  
"I know who he is!" Max yelled.  
"Yeah that's Taylor whatever his name is" Fang said.  
"No that's Angel's date without a name!" Max said pointing at the guy Nudge was making out with.  
"Like duh," Nudge said.  
"Yeah, I met her at the pancake fitting none of you guys showed up to." nameless dude said. Angel fainted.  
"Is she dead?" Gazzy asked.  
"I don't know; just throw her into the oranges with Ella." Max said.  
"Hey, I wanted to go to the pancake fitting but none of you guys were ready!" Fang yelled.  
"Uh-huh, suuuurrreeee" Taylor said all sarcastic like. "Let's go Max" he started to stand up.  
"Ummmm…no…"  
"Fine if that's how you want it!" Taylor said sitting back in his circle.  
"Don't you back sass me!" Max yelled.  
"Well fine if that's-"  
"Soooo" Angel butted in.  
"Oh hey," Jackson Ratchabonnett said.  
"Hi."  
"Don't you back sass me!" Max yelled.  
"Oh no you di-dant!" Taylor said.  
"You wanna go?"  
"No." Taylor said.  
"Well, let's go make out then." Max said.  
"But I'm not ready." Taylor screeched.  
"See." Gazzy said walking over to Max sassily, "you could have all this without the sass."  
"Excuse me?!" Fang shouted.  
"What was that?" Iggy shouted. He walked over to Fang sassily.  
"You know Fang," Iggy said all sexy like, "you would look way better in just underwear."  
"Yeah, or maybe no clothes at all" Fang smiled. The two boys ran into the shed, stripping the entire way.  
"Well that was-" Max began.  
"Disturbing!" Taylor admitted. The rest of the group nodded in agreement. He got out of the circle and pulled Max in for a kiss.  
"Why do I always kiss someone last?!" Angel asked.  
"That's tight, that's tight." Randy Jackson shouted. They all threw Nudge at him. Suddenly the big black hole in Gazzy's pants exploded and they all got sucked in. The group (including the shed Iggy and Fang were in) landed in the middle of Minnesota.  
"Well this is lame." Robert Patguy the ugly one said. Jackson blah/Ratchabonnett grabbed Angel and they began making out. Taylor grabbed Max and they began making out. Ella and the store manager were already making out. Robert Patguy grabbed Gazzy who pushed him off and ran to the hills. There was a giant make out fest in the middle of Minnesota.  
TEH END.


End file.
